1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bladed disk assembly wherein one or more blades are mounted to a disk for concurrent rotation with the disk.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,571 discloses a bladed rotor assembly for a gas turbine engine. In the '571 patent, a bladed rotor assembly for a gas turbine comprises blades whose roots are held in slots in a blade carrying member. In order to retain the blades against movement in the slots locking members engage with the blades and the member. At least one of the engagements comprises a projection defining an undercut into which an edge of the locking member engages. In order to reduce frettage, the edge and the undercut are shaped to form a groove which tapers so that its section reduces in the radially outward direction, and a wedging member is mounted in the groove so that it tends to centrifuge outward in the groove and wedge the edge in the undercut against a wall of the undercut.